Salah Paham
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar datang dengan membawa seorang gadis untuk melancarkan rencana perjodohan mereka. Tapi Sasuke sudah mempunyai kartu As untuk mengakhiri kekonyolan itu dengan membawa seseorang yang kini akan jadi miliknya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, OOC, sequel **Keberuntungan**

…

Summary:

Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar datang dengan membawa seorang gadis untuk melancarkan rencana perjodohan mereka. Tapi Sasuke sudah mempunyai kartu As untuk mengakhiri kekonyolan itu dengan membawa seseorang yang kini akan jadi miliknya.

…

 **Salah Paham**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang terbuka membuat gadis yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimut merasa terusik. Lenguhan terdengar disusul sibakan selimut menampilkan sesosok kepala merah muda yang terlihat berantakan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang jalan-jalan pagi," gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun dibarengi kuapan dari mulutnya. Ia mendudukan diri dengan wajah malas karena dilanda kantuk berlebihan.

Ini semua ulah kliennya yang terlalu mendominasi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Bukan mendominasi di ranjang, tapi dua hari ini ia hampir dibuat kewalahan karena harus menemani Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar Bali.

Oh jangan lupa, pakaian yang Sakura bawa semuanya lenyap tak bersisa karena tadi malam Sasuke memasukkan semua pakaian itu ke dalam koper kemudian membuangnya entah kemana. Jadi, inilah yang terjadi, ia harus memakai pakaian kebesaran milik Sasuke hingga tubuhnya seolah tenggelam.

Turun dari ranjang, Sakura memutuskan untuk mebersihkan wajah lagipula perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan minta diisi.

…

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar dengan menggunakan sandal besar milik Sasuke, tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran membuat kaki jenjang gadis merah muda itu terlihat semakin seksi. Namun ada yang salah dengan sebelah kakinya, terlihat luka lebam cukup besar tepat di paha atas akibat terbentur meja karena mengejar Sasuke yang membawa semua pakaiannya untuk dibuang. Entah apa alasan Sasuke melakukan itu.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara obrolan ringan dari ruang tamu. Karena penasaran, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengintip di balik tembok. Di sana, Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya. Tepat di samping kursinya, satu pria paruh baya duduk bersama seorang gadis muda dan di depannya satu lagi pria entah berumur berapa duduk di sofa sendirian dengan kaki saling bertumpu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, _Kaa-san_." Ucapan pemuda _raven_ itu membuat semua orang di sana telihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya menoleh. "Benarkah? Tapi…" ia berganti menatap gadis muda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kami sudah memilihkan Hinata untukmu."

Sasuke melirik gadis muda yang dimaksud ibunya. Gadis itu tersipu sembari memainkan jari-jarinya saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Bagi Sasuke, itu terlihat sangat mengerikan dan ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Hubungan kami benar-benar serius."

"Apa dia lebih pantas dari Hyuuga?" pria paruh baya di samping gadis bernama Hinata itu angkat bicara.

Sasuke melirik kembali Hinata. Rupanya gadis pemalu yang selalu tersipu berlebihan bak orang tanpa dosa itu adalah keturunan Hyuuga—salah satu bangsawan yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Demi tuhan, Sasuke tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Dia lebih sempurna dari seorang bangsawan karena dia mengagumkan."

Pria satu lagi yang sedari tadi diam kini nampak akan melakukan sesuatu. Semua mata menatapnya cemas. Karena dia—Uchiha Madara, pemimpin keluarga Uchiha sekaligus kakek dari Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan keras pada siapa pun termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Dan mereka yakin, Madara akan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan karena menolak seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Madara mengeryit dengan tatapan bingung melihat wajah mereka terlihat pucat.

Doeng

Fugaku mendengus, Sasuke dan Mikoto menghela napas lega—bersyukur karena Madara tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Tou-san_?" Fugaku akhirnya meminta pendapat dari sang ayah.

Madara terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah dinding di belakang Sasuke. "Apa kau mempunyai _Barbie_ , Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan alis mengkerut membuat semua mata langsung tertuju pada dinding yang ditunjuk Madara.

Tidak ada apa pun.

Melihat tatapan serius kakeknya, Sasuke beranjak menuju dinding.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sapanya mesra pada seseorang di balik dinding itu. Lalu ia menarik Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "Keluargaku ada di sana, tolonglah." Katanya berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang mulai berontak minta dilepaskan.

Merasa sudah tenang. Sasuke membawa Sakura dan berdiri tepat di hadapan keluarganya dengan merangkul pundak Sakura yang tengah menunduk karena malu memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Terpaku, senang dan kesal, itulah yang terlihat dari masing-masing pandangan dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan sana.

"Sasuke!" bentak Madara melihat perempuan yang sebelumnya dia kira _Barbie_ itu berjalan dengan pakaian errr… Seksi.

"Dia kekasihku dan aku sudah berjanji akan menikahinya." Ucapnya menghiraukan bentakan Madara.

Mikoto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, Fugaku menatap anaknya tidak percaya, sedangkan Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan menahan kesal.

'Cih!'

Semua yang ada di sana tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke dan perempuan yang kini berada di rangkulannya. Dengan memakai kemeja putih kebesaran Sasuke pastilah membuat pikiran-pikiran meraka tertuju pada kejadian berbau dewasa.

Tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung ini, Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Mikoto bangun lalu melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke pada Sakura. "Kau…"

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai klien, tapi entah kenapa keluarga ini terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Y-Ya." Ia gugup setengah mati, keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya.

Mikoto memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba. "Syukurlah anakku normal."

HAH

Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. "Normal?"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Dari gosip yang beredar, Sasuke itu adalah gay."

Bibir Sakura berkedut menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sasuke, mata hitamnya hampir melompat keluar saking terkejutnya.

"Ughhh…" Sakura membekap mulut akibat mual yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Mungkin ia masuk angin karena sedari kemarin ia lupa mengisi perutnya.

"Kenapa?" Mikoto menatap Sakura cemas karena wajah perempuan itu terlihat sangat pucat.

"Akhirnya…" Sasuke berujar sembari memeluk Sakura erat. "Sebentar lagi." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Fugaku bertanya tentang keadaan yang mendadak berubah serius.

Mikoto menatap suaminya dengan raut bahagia. "Akhirnya kita akan mempunyai cucu." Ucapnya dengan mata berlinang air mata bahagia.

"C-Cucu?" Fugaku bangkit lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap anaknya dengan pandangan antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, aku akan segera menikah." katanya mengikuti raut wajah Mikoto.

Sakura membulatkan mata dengan kaki menginjak sebelah kaki Sasuke. Dia bingung dengan keadaan yang mendadak terlalu berlebihan ini. Demi tuhan Sakura hanya masuk angin dan TIDAK HAMIL lalu apa kata Sasuke tadi? Menikah?

'TIDAKKKK!'

Dan lagi, Madara sepertinya marah dengan keadaan ini. Pria paruh baya itu ikut bangun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau…" Madara melirik Sakura sebelum angkat bicara lagi. "Kerja bagus Sasuke!"

Dia menepuk kepala Sasuke. Rupanya Madara tidak menolak dengan menyuruh Sasuke tetap menikah dengan wanita yang ia jodohkan seperti drama-drama percintaan yang selalu dilihat Mikoto. Mata kelam Madara menyipit saat tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di kaki Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah dalam permainan ranjang, Sasuke." Madara menepuk pundak Sasuke kemudian berbalik untuk pergi keluar.

" _Tou-san_ , anda mau kemana?"

"Pantai. Ini pulau eksotis, aku akan berbelanja."

Fugaku mendengus. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud belanja yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu. Dari pada berbelanja mungkin memanjakan mata lebih tepat.

"Ayo Mikoto. Dan Hyuuga maaf, Sasuke tidak mau denganmu."

"T-Tapi…"

"Aku sudah memberi jawaban."

Sasuke mengusir Hinata halus membuat gadis muda itu menggeram lalu menyambar tasnya kemudian pergi mendahului Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bukankah sifat aslinya sekarang terlihat? Bangsawan atau pun bukan, Sasuke tidak akan terpengaruh dengan penampilan luar seorang wanita.

"Arrghhh!"

Sasuke menjerit karena Sakura menginjak kakinya begitu keras lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Suara muntahan terdengar jelas dari arah dapur. Usaha Sasuke tidak sia-sia bukan? Karena dengan mualnya Sakura membuat semua berjalan lancar.

"Cherry~"

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura untuk bertanya mengenai mualnya gadis merah muda itu. Karena jika seandainya Sakura hamil maka hancurlah sudah harapannya menikah dengan Sakura. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sasuke belum menyentuh Sakura sama sekali dan jika Sakura hamil maka anak itu…

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Sakura menaikan alis tidak mengerti. "Ayah?"

"Itu," Sasuke menunjuk perut Sakura dengan dagunya.

Mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud, Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku masuk angin."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Bagus," Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura yang terlihat mengkilap oleh air. "Karena aku yang akan jadi ayah dari anak-anakmu."

"H-Hei ini sudah selesai dan kontrak kita sudah berakhir, aku akan pergi!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukankah sudah kubilang lupakan kontrak itu karena aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha dan sepertinya sekarang kita harus benar-benar membuatnya."

"Membuat?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, Sakura tiba-tiba memucat.

"A-Aku tidak mau!"

"Sudah diam. Lagipula minggu depan kita menikah."

"TIDAAAK!"

Dan teriakan Sakura benar-benar sukses megakhiri cerita ini.

.

.

TAMAT

…

Ini benar-benar tamat ya jadi ga ada sekuel lagi untuk fict ini. Maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet, kami semua di sini bener-bener lagi sakit loh minna. T_T

…

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
